nickplusfandomcom-20200214-history
List of show for Nick Plus
Past Shows That Aired On Nick-Plus UK *The Charlie Brown And Snoopy Show(2008-2013) *The Ren And Stimpy Show(Part Of Midnight Hour)(2012) *Rocko's Modern Life(Part Of Midnight Hour(2010-2012) *SpongeBob SquarePants(2008-2013) *Pelswick(2013-Present) *Invader Zim(5 November 2012-2013) *My Life As A Teenage Robot(2010-Present) *Catscratch(2008-Present) *The X's(2008-2014) *Mr Meaty(2008-2012) *El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera(2008-2013) *Ricky Sprocket:Showbiz Boy(2008-2012) *Making Fiends(2009) *Glenn Martin:DDS(2008-2012) *Dragon Ball Z(2010-2013) *TUFF Puppy(2012-2014) *Planet Sheen(2012-2013) *Kung Fu Panda:Legends Of Awsomness(2014-2016) *Dragon Ball GT(2013) *Monsuno(2013-Present) *Wild Grinders(2014) *Robot And Monster(2016-Present) *Rocket Monkeys(2014-2015) *Sanjay And Craig(2014-Present) *Rabbids Invasion(2014-Present) *Breadwinners(2016) *LBX(2010-2016) *Oggy And The Cockroaches(2010-2013) Animated Shows On Nick-Plus UK *Garfield And Friends(2008-2013) *The Adventures Of Blinky Bill(2008-2013) *Twisted Tales Of Felix The Cat(2008-2013) *Space Goofs(2008-2013) *Sam And Max:Freelance Police(2010-2012) *Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog(2008-2009) *The Cramp Twins(2013) *Fat Dog Mendoza(2010) *Donkey Kong Country(2008-2013) *Rayman:The Animated Series(2011) *The New Adventures Of Ocean Girl(2007 TV Series)(2013) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show(2008-2013) *The Ripping Friends(2010-2012) *Mr Bean:The Animated Series(2008-2013) *Poppets-Town(2008 TV Series)(2010) *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island(2008-2012) *Ruby Gloom(2010-2011) *Viva Pinata(2010-2012) *Code:Monkeys(2010-2012) *Go-Go-Riki(2012) *Rollbots(2010-2013) *Bob And Doug(2010 TV Series)(2011) *The Garfield Show(2010-2013) *Napoleon Dynamite(2009 TV Series)(2011) *Bolt(2008 Film)(2010) *Littlest Pet Shop(2012 TV Series)(2014-Present) *The Fruitties(2008-2009) *Bobby's World(2010-2011) *Strawberry Shortcake(2003 TV Series)(2008-2009) *Adventures In Booga-Booga-Land(2007 TV Series)(2008) *Sonic X(2008-2010) *Ever After High(2013-2018) *Shopkins(2014-present) Anime And Japan Animations Christmas 2013 Schedule Sunday 1st December *6:00am B-Daman Bakugaiden(2007 Anime)(eng dub as The N original anime series) *6:30am Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory(2010) (eng dub as The N original anime series) *7:00am Happy Lucky Bikkuriman(2002 Anime)(english dub as original anime series) *7:30am Monkey Magic *8:00am Baby Felix *8:15am Mega Man:Upon a Star(2010) *8:45am Mermaid Forest(2005) *9:00am PaRappa The Rapper (eng dub as The N original anime series) *9:30am Ape Escape:The Anime Series(AKA:Saru Get You -On Air-Present On TeenNick) *10:00am Maple-Story (2009 Anime Series) *10:15am Hamtaro *10:45am Saikano:The Last Love Song On This Little Planet(2006) *11:00am Kirby:Right Back At Ya!(2006) *11:30am Shaman King *12:00pm Abenobashi Shopping Arcade(2010) *12:30pm Viewtiful Joe *1:00pm Battle B-Daman(2005) *1:30pm Colourful(2005) *2:30pm Cromartie High School(2008) *3:00pm Dog Days(2008 Anime Movie)(English Dub as original) *5:45pm Azumanga Daioh(2007) *6:00pm Lucky Star *7:00pm Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya(2009) *7:30pm Saiyuki:Reloaded(2006) *8:00pm Samurai Deeper Pyo(2006) *8:30pm Samurai 7(2008 Anime Series) *9:00pm Ergo Proxy *9:30pm The Mangirl Anime Movie(2012) *12:55am Pani Poni Dash *1:20am Mawaru-Penguindrum(2007) *1:30am Blue Exorcist *1:55am Inazuma Eleven GO(2012 Anime Series)(English Dub as TeenNick Original) *2:20am NAKAIMO-My Little Sister Is Among Theme!(2009) *2:30am A Certain Magical Index(2007) *2:55am Heaven's Lost Property *3:20am Gargantia On The Verdurous Planet (English Dub as TeenNick Original) *3:45am Twin Princesses On Mysterious Star (English Dub as TeenNick Original) *4:00am Gyrozetter(2002)(English Dub As The N Original) *5:00am Campione!(2007) *5:20am Maken-K(2010 Anime Short) *5:25am Magical Girl Lyical Nanoha(2005) *5:35am Saki:Zenkoku-Hen(2006)(English Dub As The N Original) *Monday 2nd December *6:00am Read Data Girl *6:25am Tribe Cool Crew(2007 Anime Short) *6:30am Selector Spread WIXOSS(2010) * 7:00am Gingitsune * 7:30am Squid-Girl(2005) * 8:00am Nichijou(2007) * 8:30am Haganai * 9:00am Going Wild *9:30am Burst Angel(2010) *9:45am World's Master-Piece Theater(2012) *10:00am Nick-Plus UK Live-Action Shows On Nick-Plus UK *Mr Bean(2008-2013) *Ocean Girl(2002 Anime Cartoon Series)(2012) *Seriously Weird(2011 US Game Series)(2012) *Cousin Skeeter(2010-2012) *ICarly(2010-2012) Suggested By Other Shows *CatDog(2008-2012) *Oobi(2010-2013) Trivia *Animaniacs, Prinky and The Brain and Tiny Toon Adventures were originally going be in the NickPlus pick-up. But because The Hub acquired 2 of the 3 shows, Animaniacs and Tiny Toons were replaced with A Certain Magical Index and Heaven's Lost Property. Category:NickPlus Archive